


The Mood

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Autofellatio, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Withdrawal, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy solves a problem by thinking creatively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood

"Fuck, I wish I was high right now." 

"Mmm?" Roxy said sleepily while scratching Gamzee's horns. 

"I said," Gamzee started, pausing for effect like he usually did when he was like this. "I wish. I was. MOTHERFUCKING. High right now." 

"Oh. Well, I think we have szomething in the fridge," she said as she began to clumsily untangle herself from the combined embrace of the highblood and the bedcovers. Gamzee was usually fine without sopor slime for long periods of time, but he had occasional issues with craving. Roxy still had faint scars on her forearms from where Gamzee had attacked her in a fit of rage. She thudded down the stairs, the chill of the night leaving goose pimples on her exposed thighs and midriff, attempting to stay vigilant for a certain clown who had a stunning aptitude for appearing in unexpected places. 

She reached the foot of the stairs, then checked the closet under the stairs just in case he decided to hide there. Moving on, she reached the kitchen without incident. She hesitated to open the fridge, but then reminded herself that there was no possible way that Gamzee could fit in the fridge, and even if he did, there was probably some sopor in there to calm him down. But then she reminded herself of how flexible he was, one time fitting inside of a trashcan to surprise John at school, as well as the time they all played truth or dare. 

Roxy, curious as to how endowed highbloods were as well as thinking that it would be funny to see Gamzee try, dared him to suck himself off. Surprisingly enough, he did. Stripping out of his t-shirt and polka-dot pants, he revealed a slimy, twitching organ that reached at least halfway down his thigh. He clenched his well-toned stomach muscles and it flexed upwards until it pointed directly at his head. Then he sat down, staring at it with his typical dopey grin still plastered on his face. "Oh my god," Lalonde said as he slowly bent lower until his lips were mere centimeters away from the tip of his tentacle.

"Honnnnnk," Gamzee sighed, allowing his lips to touch the undulating organ. He stuck out his tongue seemingly experimentally, then retracted it and chuckled. "Holy shit, it tastes like Faygo," he said, looking up and allowing his member to tickle his chin. Their eyes met, and Roxy blinked. Her pulse quickened as she felt her panties beginning to stick to her mound. 

Meanwhile, Gamzee continued his trick. With a gasp, he bent lower, the tendril undulating slowly, wiping the insides of his mouth, leaving his tongue violet, like he had just gotten to the center of a Tootsie Pop the slow way. Gamzee slurped, bringing the mass fully into his mouth, purple pre smearing his makeup. He bounced up and down a little, allowing his lips to drag on his dong, then pulled almost all the way out, leaving enough room for his tongue to wrap around the tip of his cock. 

Roxy could hear Gamzee's breath getting heavier as he unraveled his tongue and plunged down again, this time quickly pushing and pulling himself up and down at a steady rhythm, his lips breaking the seal formed between him and his dick with a lewd smack every time he moved his head up. She fiddled with the waistband of her miniskirt, trying to resist the heat building under it. 

Gamzee's pace increased, his eyes closing in delirious pleasure as he reached his peak. "Hoooouuuhhhggh," Gamzee yelled as he descended onto his schlong one final time. His entire body spasmed in waves of bliss. Roxy could see the muscles on his wiry frame flex and contract as he contained his cum. Once the orgasm subsided, he sat upright, careful to keep his lips on his dick while on the way up to keep from spilling, then gulped, a satisfied grin spreading across his face like Kraft Grubsauce on wheat bread as he slowly opened one eye to look at Roxy. "So, how did you like it?" He asked slyly. 

Roxy opened her mouth to answer, but she knew Gamzee already knew how she liked it, or rather, him. Her knees were spread wide, chest stuck out, displaying her cleavage, now flushed red and bobbing slightly with each heavy, dragging breath she took. "God, Gamzee that was pretty hot," she said, licking her lips. 

She realized that she just said that out loud while reminiscing, and blushed, thinking about the things Gamzee could do when he was in the right mood, while she opened the fridge door. 

There was Jack Daniels, Everclear, and a bevy of other alcoholic drinks. In the corner, a small clear jug sat, seemingly mockingly. 

A jug that was supposed to be filled with sopor slime. 

Roxy did the sensible thing and drunkenly panicked, slamming the refrigerator door and rushing over to the phone on the wall, knocking over some empty beer cans that stood guard over the room's requisite plush wizard pile. 

"Shit, uh, five, eight? Three. Fuck, numberssssss," she hissed under her breath as she jabbed at the dialpad. 

The phone rang, Roxy heard a click, then a loud rushing noise. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?" A gruff voice blared over the background wind. 

"Um, Gamzee's being weird again," 

"SO? HE'S ALWAYS DOING SOMETHING WEIRD. THIS IS PAR FOR THE COURSE DUMBASS, JUST RUB HIS FANG RETAINER WITH SOPOR OR SOME SHIT, I DON'T REALLY CARE," The voice said. 

"But we're out of the schopor," Roxy said blearily. In the background, another voice was yelling something about turbo-something. 

"WELL IN THAT CASE YOU SHOULD GO FUCK-" Click. 

"Shit shit shit shit," Roxy muttered as she redialed. No response. Roxy heard a honk, soft and nearly imperceptible, as she returned the phone to the receiver. Her eyes widened. She slowly turned around to find Gamzee sitting at the kitchen table. 

He was still, like a predator before striking, shirt off, exposing his lean frame, which looked like electricity thrilled through it. His eyes, Michael-Jackson-in-Thriller-yellow with flecks of royal purple that seemed to grow in number every day, bore unblinking into the back of Roxy's head. She couldn't help but be reminded of that fateful game of truth or dare so long ago. His eyes back then were full of energy, like they were now, but they seemed so inviting, goading her to laugh along with him, even if he wasn't visibly laughing. Now, they felt secluded, projecting firmly that the joy that he was feeling was reserved for him and him alone. "Honk," he said in stern greeting. 

"Oh heyyy, guyy," Roxy said, trying to keep the mood light for her sake. 

"Where is the motherfucking slime, girl," he said, voice roiling with barely contained rage. 

Roxy swallowed and braced herself as she spoke. "We don't hahvfe any, but-" she began. 

Bang. 

That was the sound of a 175 pound alien pinning the hands of a 125 pound human to the wall with one hand, and brandishing a table leg in the other. Gamzee moved in close to Roxy's face, a hair's breadth away. His lips began moving, somewhat rhythmically, as he muttered something that Roxy couldn't hear. The only thing that ran through her head was Karkat's last words before the line went dead. "Go fuck," but what? Go fucking get some sopor? Go fuck yourself? Or was it something else? 

She had to do something while he was still distracted, so she did something unexpected. Pushing her head against the wall, she propped her self up enough to kiss Gamzee, who recoiled away from her lips a bit, just outside of her current range. When she pursued, Gamzee was ready for her, and responded in kind. They pushed against each other, each trying to kiss deeper than the other. He occasionally broke away to nip at Roxy's lips, which caused her to breathe heavily as her heat rose. 

She pressed her pelvis against his leg needily. The troll's firm muscles, thin fabric covering her naught and the application of one on the other sent waves of energy through her body, and she began to whine, resembling a beast in heat. Gamzee moved lower, gently raking his teeth over her neck, his warm breath like puffs of steam on her chest, then her stomach. As he bent lower, he grasped Roxy's wrists, holding them fully in one hand as he reached her waistband. 

Once there, he pulled back briefly, going back up for a kiss, before pinning her wrists to her chest as he rushed down again. Gamzee tongued along her panty line, exposing her to the cold night air, then tore a hole in her underpants. "Gamzee, those were my favorite boyshorts!" Roxy huffed. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," he barked as he bared his teeth at her, cowing her. Parting the damp, hot pink tatters that once denied him access to Roxy, Gamzee licked her mound, with long broad strokes that ran from the bottom of her taint to her clit, lingering momentarily, then starting over again. Roxy shivered with pleasure, each stroke causing her to clench reflexively. 

Gamzee shimmied out of his baggy pants, allowing his genitals to roam freely. He then stood up and began to make out with Roxy, while his alien wing-wong rubbed her slit, leaving sticky trails of violet slime that seemed to make her more sensitive down there, if there could be such a thing. She squirmed and fidgeted as every move she or Gamzee made transferred all its energy to her core. Gamzee noticed. "You want more, sister?" he asked mockingly. 

All Roxy could do was nod and fight back the tears that were forming due to the slowly building coitus. "Well then"--his tentacle retracted--"HAVE SOME MORE," he yelled. "HONK," he shrieked as the tentacle pierced her, causing her trembling and fidgeting to break out into full blown body tremors as her brain struggled to process how relatively full she was right now. She let out a low, guttural moan and jutted her hips, attempting to take more of Gamzee inside of her. 

Meanwhile, Gamzee's tendril began to flagellate slightly, the muscle stirring Roxy's insides, aided by Gamzee, who rolled his hips, brushing his dick inside her. With every flick, Gamzee's member elicited a squeal of pleasure from Roxy as she careened towards climax. Her posture slackened as her knees began to give out. "Ohmigaawwwwd," she said as she gasped for air, chest heaving as the orgasm overtook her. 

It felt like she was falling. Her feet scrambled to find the floor before becoming content with wrapping around Gamzee and drawing him in further. His sensitive organ seized up and became rigid as Roxy closed in on it from all sides. He sighed and removed his grip on Roxy, then propped her up with his pelvis, running his rough hands through her hair. Like a spring toy, she immediately wrapped her newly freed arms around the back of his neck. He kissed her, hard and deep, tongue tasting like wine, bold and dark. His lips stuck a little to Roxy's flushed and sticky skin as they pulled away. 

They breathed as one as Gamzee came. He stopped rolling his hips and thrust in and out as his rigid dong twitched. Then with a final thrust, he grunted as he plunged between Roxy's folds, this time as deep as he could. "Oh shit!" Roxy exclaimed as her cunt stretched to accommodate the extra girth. His cock spasmed, bouncing inside Roxy and taking her to her second orgasm. Her nails scrabbled against Gamzee's back as his wang spurted volumes of liquid inside her, the pressure causing her canal to strain. "Fuck, pull out! Pull out!" She screamed, feeling like she was being split in two by Gamzee's dark spire. 

Gamzee complied, pushing Roxy against the wall as he removed himself from her, leaving a trail of poi-colored substance that dripped slowly onto the floor. He sighed again, his dopey smile slowly returning to his face as he stood there, staring at Roxy's face with a glazed expression. 

"I'm glad you're back," Roxy said as she snuggled in against Gamzee's chest. 

"Where did I even go, little sis?" He asked. 

"Never mind," she said, dozing off to the slow sound of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  http://xtralargerobutt.tumblr.com/post/20190013690/the-mood-post-mortem


End file.
